New Life
by DStrife13
Summary: Bella gets bitten by Laurnet back in the meadow and Alice has a vision of her a vampire. How will Edward take this? First Twilight fic. UPDATE! PLEASE READ! 7/26/10
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first Twilight fanfic. I'm a bit nervous but I'm sure I'll do okay on this.**_

_**What if Laurnet bit Bella before Jacob,Sam and the other werewolves came,back in the meadow? Just read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**Chapter One**

Bella's POV

"Please,'' I begged as Laurnet began walking to me,"You don't have to do this.'' Tears were forming around my eyes and I began hyperventilating. His blood red eyes eyed me with hunger as he inhaled my scent.

"Bella,please. Think of it as a favor of me to you. Death is far better than what Victoria has planned for you.'' I gulped. "Besides it's been awhile since I last fed and you smell so mouthwatering.'' He inhaled once more. "Such a waste Edward left behind.''

I could hear Edward's roars in my head. This was the end for me. No one was going to save me. There wasn't going to be a pack of vampires saving me. I felt more pain in the hole in my chest just thinking about them. Especialy _him_. But I was nothing but a burden to him and his family fore they always saved me from danger. My death will just be good news to them. But what about Charlie, Renee,and Jacob? _I'm so so sorry. Goodbye._ I saw Laurnet crouched down and I closed my eyes.

_Goodbye Edward. _

Within seconds, I felt something hit me hard,pinning me to the ground. Laurnet brushed away strands of my hair reavling my ivory-skinned neck. Then that's when I felt it. I screamed in agony as I felt the sharp pain again. Even though Laurnet was a thousand times stronger than me, I still tried to push him away. A worthless effort. Laurnet parted from my neck. Nausera came as soon I as smelled the blood.

"My ,you taste more delicious than I have imagined.'' He went for my neck again but stopped at midway. "No.''

I barely opened my eyes and everything was a blur. But I can see Laurnet backing away from looking at something. I turned to where he was looking at and could barely see five enoromus figures.

''Oh no.'' Laurnet said in horror. What the? Was he scared of this things? My question was answered as I then heard him spun back into the woods with the enoromus figures snarling after him. Were they wolves? I tried to get up but now I was weak.

That's when the sharp pain faded away and was now replaced by that familiar pain. The burning one. I screamed even louder as I felt in burn within me. _Oh no. I'm turning into a vampire._ I screamed once more. Everything was pitch black even with my eyes open. I screamed even more. Then that's when I heard footsteps running toward me.

''Bella?!? Oh no! We were too late!'' I heard a tough husky voice yell.

"She's transforming into a vampire. There's nothing we can do.'' I heard another. "We will have to kill her.''

''WHAT?!? NO!'' the other voice screamed.

''I'm sorry but's it's what we do.'' the other voice said trying to calm the other down. I screamed once more.

''I won't let her get killed just because she's turning into a bloodsucker!'' The voice began sobbing.''I won't!''

There was a pause and I continued screaming. Oh how I wished for death right now.

"Fine. We'll come back once her transformation is complete.''

Suddenly, thunder roared and slowly began sprinkling.

"C'mon we have to go.''

" Bella,'' the tough husky voice said all low,"Sorry''. And from there footsteps walked away from me. Thunder roared once more as it began to rain harder.

"You...can't leave me..'' I began as I tried to get up but only to fall to the wet grass again. I screamed once more and from there blacked out.

* * *

Alice's POV

I had just returned from doing my research of the last years of my human life when suddenly...

_ Bella was out in a meadow ,laying there in the grass. Slowly she stands up with her back turned to Alice's eyesight. She turns around and there Alice sees pitch black eyes._

No it can't be.

**Hopefully I did alright. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews! They made my day. Okay here is chapter two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**Chapter Two**

Alice's POV

I just couldn't believe what I just saw. Bella a vampire?!? Those black eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about them. Questions buzzed around in my head. How? Who was the one who changed her and when...unless..unless she was already in her transformation. I mean I saw her on what seems as if her transformation was complete.

That's when my thoughts went to Edward. How was he going to take this? But it was just a vision. What if it wasn't true? What if it was? I argue with myself on whenever or not to tell him. But in the end he will find out, thanks to his ability to read minds. I went into my bag and got out my silver cell phone. I hesitated once more but dialed the numbers at vampire speed. I had to call him several times for he kept on not answering. Finally he picked up.

"Alice?,'' His voice sounded annoyed,''What are you calling me for?''

I said nothing unsure on how to bring it to him.

"Alice?''

"Edward,'' I began," Something's happen...''

''What? What happened?!? Is everything alright with the family?'' he demanded.

"Yes.'' I answered calmly.

"Then what it is?''

" It's about Bella.'' There was a moment of silence.

"What about her?,'' His voice was very low,"You had a vision?''

"Yes Edward.'' I paused for a moment," Bella is a vampire.''

He hung up. From there, I knew he was going to Forks. So will I.

* * *

Bella's POV 

The three days of my transformation was complete toture. Every single moment of it, I wished for death. I would wake up screaming my lungs out til I will black out once more. But slowly overtime, the burning pain eased and my vision started to become clearer and clearer. Finally the three days were up. I slowly got up with the rain slowly dripping and saw myself still in the meadow. I made my way to the stream and from there saw my reflection. I was more paler, my hair was darker,my lips fuller. My eyes were pitch black for already as a vampire, I was thirsty.

I was a vampire now but...but I knew I wanted this. But that was when Edward said he was in love with me. That was then,this was now. I slowly went to the ground, holding on to myself feeling the hole in my chest ache more. I sobbed tearless sobs.

"Bella?'' I heard that tough husky voice once more. I turned around and saw it was Jacob

"Jacob!'' I started running to him but he motioned me to stop. He was shaking every few seconds and had his fists all tight.

"Jacob?,'' I was getting scared,''What's going on?''

"Bella just stay where you where. Don't come any more near.'' He warned. I looked at him all confused.

"Remember when we first met? When I told you about the _cold ones_?'' He then asked me.

"You're talking about the Cullens.'' He nodded.

"Then that our tribe descended from wolves..'' he then said,''...they are to hunt down the cold ones.''

"What are you saying?''

"Werewolves.''

_Later_

"Jacob?'' I asked him as soon as he was done telling me everything.

"Hmm?''

"You saw me beginning my transformation. Why didn't you kill me there?'' I asked him quietly.

"I...I just couldn't Bella. I'm sorry.''

" Don't be.'' I looked at him,'' It's my fault that I came here. Charlie told me to stay out of the woods.'' That's when it hit me. ''OH NO! Charlie!''

"You're reported missing...and presumed dead.'' Jacob said quietly,"Charlie's a mess right now...even your mother.''

"Renee's here?!?'' I fell to the ground again,putting my face in my hands. Jacob just stood there where he was far from me.

Thunder roared once more and slowly the rain started pouring hard.

"Have to go.'' Jacob began,"What are you going to do now?''

"I'm going to have to feed. Then afterwards..I don't know.''

"Sorry but I can't help you Bella.'' I looked at him sad. He gave back the same look. Seeing as there was nothing more we can say to each other,Jacob started walking.

"Bye.'' He disappeared into the woods.

"Bye.''

* * *

_A Day Later_

I came back to Forks as soon I fed off of animals deep in the forests. My eyes were no longer pitch black but now were butterscotch. But what was I going to do now? I knew I couldn't stay here in Forks anymore. All I could do know is just go by my house,take one last glance at Charlie and Renee, and get a bag of clothes too. I looked down at my wet,muddy clothes.

I reached my house, and found Charlie's police crusier out on the driveway and all the house lights on. Quietly, I ran and jumped up to my bedroom window. I went in and crept to the door.

"No! Don't stop searching! I'm sure she's out there...She's alive...'' I heard Charlie yell into the phone.''We'll continue searching!'' He hung up and I heard him walk into the living room and heard someone else cry. Renee.

"We'll find her.'' Charlie tried his best to calm her but Renee only cried more.

I went away from the door and started packing a bag of clothes. Within less than a minute, I finished and went to my window. I threw the bag on to the grass below and look back into my room one last time and jumped below. I walked into the street and took once last glance at my house.

"Goodbye.'' I turned to the forest and started walking.

That's when I suddenly heard a loud car noise come near. I turned and was almost blinded by car lights. I leaned to look who it was. That's when my face dropped. It was the Volvo.

"Bella?'' I heard a female voice ask.

"Alice?'' I barely let it out.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her. Alice let go and looked at me right in the face.

"My vision was true..'' She said to me. She looked at me once more and looked back at the Volvo where a tall figure stood. I stared at him.

"Bella...'' Edward said as he walked to me.

**So there goes Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks once again for the reviews!_ _Okay I'm editing this cause I thought of how the story should go._**

**Chapter Three**

_A Day Later.._

Edward's POV

I have failed her. I sat on the leather sofa,in my room, listening to Bella talking to Alice,through Alice's mind. I was mad at the fact that with Bella now a vampire, I still couldn't read her mind. But I just threw that thought aside and read on what Bella had to say.

She went on how she was like a zombie for the past few months. She did nothing except do what she needed to live. Then finally,Charlie warned her to get out of her zombie state or he'll send her to Jacksonville. That's when she started hanging out with Jacob Black. My hands went into fists as soon as I heard his name. Bella said she started getting better the more she saw Jacob. But then he stopped seeing her and from there I knew what happened. He changed into a werewolf. Bella hanging out with a young werewolf! She was always the danger magent. Then she went out to the meadow and met Laurnet once again. Laurnet told her that Victoria was after Bella and then said it was better that he kill Bella there before Victoria finds her. My fists tighten even more. If I hadn't left Bella,she wouldn't be a vampire this very minute. I could've prevented this. It was all my fault and I've failed her from having a normal life. Laurnet bit her but left her when Jacob and the others came. And from there she was a vampire. That's when she said that she wished Laurnet just finish her off. What?!?

I remember back when she told me she wanted to be vampire for we can be together forever. But that was when I told her I was in love with her. Then dumb me told her I wasn't anymore. But I only told her that for she can be safe. I still love her! Without her, I'm nothing. But she believes in the lie. I'm going to have to talk to her soon.

_Edward_

I was lost in thought and hadn't realize that Alice came into my room. She had a sad expression on her face as she sat down on the floor on front of me. We were quiet for a moment thinking of what Bella said.

"How is she now?'' I asked ,breaking the silence.

"She's just a little shook up.'' Alice answered not looking at me,''And she wants to be alone right now. So I left her in my room.'' She then looked at me.

"This is quite a mess you made.''

"I only did what I thought was best!'' I said in defense.

"But now you're going to have to clean it up. Explain to her that you're still in love with her.'' Alice shot back at me,''Edward, Victoria is out there wanting to kill her! ''

I was quiet.

"You better talk some sense into Bella before she goes in search of Victoria ,wanting to be dead!'' Alice got up,and walked to the door and stopped.

"Please. You know we don't want to lose her.'' She said it quietly and walked out.

* * *

_Later_

I made my way to Alice's room and found Bella sitting on the floor,in front of the bed. She had her long hair covering her face.

"Edward.'' she said without even looking up. I sat on the edge of the bed,looking down at her.

''How are you?''

She didn't reply.

"Look Bella I'm sorry on what has happened to you. And I wish I was there to prevent this.''

"You care?'' she then asked. Her eyes met with mine.

"Bella, the only reason I left you was cause I thought if I left you,you'll be safe and so you can have a normal life.''

"But look on what happened. And you said you didn't want me."

"Bella,'' I began as I went right next to her. I held her face but she shook my hands away,''Bella..'' I held her sad face again. She remained quiet. I tried to look into her eyes but she simply closed her eyes.''Once again Bella, I'm sorry. I'm truly am. I regret it. I never did wanted to leave you. I love you...''

She winced when I said that.

"Lies...'' She held her chest and looked as she was in pain when she spoke,'' All lies..''

"Bella...'' I spoke her name softly,'' It's the truth...''

"Lies..'' She continued.

I had to do something. If she didn't believe me saying it, then I'll have to show it. I took her face and finally she opened her eyes and looked at me. From there, I pressed my lips against her and it stayed like that for awhile. Finally when we parted, she looked deeply into my eyes. Her pained expression gone but now it was showing confusion.

"Excuse me..'' And in vampire speed, she was gone.

''Bella...''


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight book series. Stephenie Meyer does and I wish Breaking Dawn will come out already!! Don't you? I can't wait another year!! I'm sorry! I know it's been months since I last updated. I had writer's block. Yeah..lame excuse. But my friend kept persisting me to write. Thank her._**

Chapter Four

Edward's POV

''Bella..'' I spoke out her name quietly when I saw she quickly left.

She no longer had that pained expression on her face but now was filled with confusion. Bella must be unsure about me on whether or not I was telling her the truth. I was telling the truth and even showed her how I felt about her. But when I kissed her, it was different. Those beautiful lips of her weren't warm and loving as they once were. Of course, she was a vampire. But it still wasn't the same...

I shook that out of my head and hoped that kiss changed her feelings toward me.

''Just give her some time.'' I said to myself. ''A little bit of time...''

Bella's POV

I went outside to the cloudy day in the back of the house. The sound of the river calmed me down and helped think of what just happened.

Was Edward really telling the truth? Did he kiss me to tell me it was true? Or just so I could feel better? But he showed emotion during it and seemed like he meant it. I shook my head. I was too confused.

I sat on the wet grass and put my head on top of my knees. I closed my eyes and continued thinking.

Months ago,he told me that he didn't want me and his expression showed no regret of saying it. Now months later ,he appears and now says he cares and what he said was all lies. What am I supposed to do? I kept thinking over and over and slowly, it was giving me a headache. Damnit.

I continued staying outside as the day slowly passed by. Sometimes, I felt _him_ watching me. But, I just pretended I didn't notice him and continued looking at the sky.

''Bella...I'm sorry.'' I would hear Edward very quietly say to himself sometimes. I sighed as I closed my eyes.

_Edward. It's my fault. If only I had never come here to Forks...If only my blood hadn't smelled so mouthwatering to you. _

I was too busy thinking what was my fault to notice the new smell in the air.

But the rest of the Cullens did.

''BELLA!'' I suddenly heard Edward yell for me as he ran to my side. Quickly, he grabbed hold of me and ran away from the spot where we were just a second ago.

There,a flash of red and white went to where we were and hissed angrily. Her hands grabbing empty air. My eyes widen as I saw who she was.

Victoria.

_Sorry. It was short. But hey, at least there's a new chapter up. Sorry for posting months later. _


	5. Update

**Author's Note, July 26,2010**

I know it's been a very long time since I had last written for this story. I've been getting many requests to continue the story, but I don't think I will. You see, when I was first wrote this story, I was a huge Twilight fan. I remember getting excited for the third book to come out. Then Breaking Dawn came out and then the movie. After the movie came out, the Twilight hype at my school was getting to me and that was when I was beginning to dislike Twilight. How am I now? Well, I really don't like Twilight anymore.

Now I know alot of people have been liking this story and I would hate to leave this story unfinished despite my views on Twilight. If you want me to continue this story, then please message or leave a review. Thanks.

-DStrife13


End file.
